Islandia - Prośba do brata
by PajeczarkaSpidery
Summary: Historia Islandii (oczywiście nie do końca zgodna z prawdą) w wydaniu Hetalii, a dokładniej nienapisany list do Norwegii od Islandii z ostrzeżeniem i prośbą.


Cześć, Braciszku. Kocham Cię, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiem, i Ty nie wiesz jeszcze o moim istnieniu. Może dlatego, że jeszcze mnie nie ma. Ale wkrótce pojawię się, samotny i zmarznięty. Mały, ledwo żywy, zasypany grubą warstwą śniegu. Moje ciało wolno zacznie przystosowywać się do mojej ziemi. I kiedy już pomyślę na swój dziecięcy sposób, że umieram, bo jestem za słaby, aby władać tym terenem, pojawisz się Ty. Znajdziesz małe, śnieżnowłose dziecko, z zamkniętymi oczkami, ubrane jedynie w białą sukienkę. I zlitujesz się nad nim. Owiniesz je w swój kożuch i zabierzesz z mroźnej wyspy. A w Twoim domu Twoi przyjaciele pokochają mnie, bo będę tym małym dzieckiem. I zrozumiecie, że jestem przyszłym państwem, a mroźna wyspa będzie moją ziemią. I nazwaliście mnie Islandią. A moje ziemie Twój przyjaciel Dania kazał Ci podbić, póki nikt się tam nie będzie bronił. I zrobiłeś to, myśląc, iż w ten sposób Dania chce dać mi ochronę przed zimnem i samotnością.

Ale okaże się to częścią jego planu. W obronie naszych ziem, on, Ty i Szwecja połączycie się dzięki Unii Kalmarskiej. Ja i Finlandia, jako wasze prowincje, też będziemy połączone. I względnie będzie bezpiecznie. I będziemy wszyscy razem. Ale Twój przyjaciel przestanie nim być. Zimny i oziębły, będzie traktować wszystkich z góry. Ale, mimo wszystko, będziesz to ukrywał przede mną. Będę się bawić, a moja beztroska wywoła rany na Twojej skórze. A kiedy zobaczę Cię, skulonego przy ścianie, bliskiego łez i zapytam: „Co się stało, Braciszku?", otrzesz szybko słony potok z twarzy, uśmiechniesz się w sztuczny sposób i powiesz: „ Nic się nie dzieje, Isiu". I będę szczęśliwy, że jesteśmy jak bracia. Jednak, przyjdzie taki dzień, że dowiem się, o co chodzi i przybiegnę do Twojego pokoju, zalewając się łzami. A Ty, wiedząc, dlaczego tak jest, przytulisz mnie i zapłaczesz wraz ze mną. I niedługo po tym stanę się pusty, bez uczuć, takich jak miłość czy zaufanie. Ale nie będę wiedział, że one są, ukryte głęboko w moim zlodowaciałym sercu. I życie przestanie być ważne.

I w pewnym czasie, Szwecja się zbuntuje i odejdzie, ratując tym samym Finlandię. A Ty i ja zostaniemy z Danią. I będzie tylko gorzej. Nie rozpoznamy dawnych siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. A kary będą spływały już także na mnie, mimo że podrosłem tylko o kilka centymetrów. I kiedy jeden zostanie zatargany za włosy do jego gabinetu, drugi będzie siedział skulony w swoim pokoju, płaczem usiłując zagłuszyć wrzaski tego pierwszego. A męczennik wyjdzie z pokoju, w zakrwawionej, długiej koszuli, nie będzie miał sił chodzić, a ból będzie nasilał się z każdym ruchem nogi. I przyjdzie taki dzień, że po prostu nie wytrzymasz. Staniesz się tchórzem, który będzie chciał uciec od tego. I na chwilę pomyślisz o mnie. Ale w końcu uciekniesz sam, beze mnie. I podobnie jak Szwecja, będziesz wolny. Jednak coś ściśnie twoje serce i klatkę piersiową, i nie będziesz mógł wziąć oddechu na myśl, że kogoś tam zostawiłeś. Ale odejdziesz, bo musisz, bo nie masz wyboru, bo jesteś zbyt słaby i przestraszony, aby po mnie wrócić.

I miną lata, które spędzę u Danii. I podrosnę troszkę, a wyglądem zacznę przypominać drobnego dziesięciolatka. I zostanę wysłany na „swoją ziemię", która będzie jednak tylko moja jako mój dom, a władać nią będzie on. Pierwszy raz zobaczę ludzi, których zawiodłem. Przerażonych mieszkańców mojej wyspy, sterroryzowanych przez Duńczyków. Nie będą wiedzieć, że kiedyś zostaną Islandczykami. Szybko przyzwyczaję się do mojego domku. Ale nie będę mógł patrzeć na moich biednych ludzi. I wtedy przypomnę sobie Ciebie, znoszącego kary, które dostawałeś przeze mnie. I zechcę walczyć o wolność dla tych ludzi. I uda mi się. I powstanie nowe państwo - Islandia. I będzie od początku kruche i słabe. A wieść o nim szybko się rozejdzie. I zacznę powoli stawać się silniejszy. Ludziom zacznie się żyć lepiej. I sielanka będzie trwała kilka lat.

Ale potem, ludzie będą ją tylko wspominać. Wejdę w wiek buntowniczy i narobię mnóstwo głupot. I wszystko zacznie się walić. A te wieści dotrą do Ciebie. I wtedy zrozumiesz, że to ja. Usłyszysz o mnie i zatęsknisz za mną tak bardzo, jak tęskniłem za Tobą w domu Danii. Nawet przyjedziesz, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć. Żeby mnie przytulić, pocałować. Oczywiście, tęskniłem, wypatrywałem Cię przez ten czas, czekałem na Ciebie. Ale będą emocje, negatywne, które przejmą nade mną kontrolę. Przytulę Cię ze łzami w oczach, ale to będzie jedyny dobry gest z mojej strony. Zaraz po tym zaleje mnie fala gniewu. Zacznę wyrzucać Ci, że mnie porzuciłeś i nie dam Ci czasu na wyjaśnienia. Odrzucę Twoją pomoc, a Ty odjedziesz, zraniony. Zaraz po tym zapłaczę i będę trwał w stanie ogłupienia kilka nocy. Nie będę mógł spać, jeść, mówić ani spokojnie myśleć. I popadnę w jeszcze większą ruinę.

A później, stracę zmysły i zrobię coś, naprawdę, naprawdę głupiego. Zacznę szukać pomocy, gdzie się da, nie zważając na to, do kogo się zwrócę i jakie warunki przyjmę. I to będzie bardzo, bardzo niemądre. Zaślepiony, popadnę w długi, których nie będę mógł spłacić w mało kłopotliwy sposób. Nienawiść do Ciebie będzie spora, jednak będę się nad tym zastanawiać, co jeszcze bardziej mnie pogrąży. Przynajmniej dostanę nauczkę za tę nienawiść. Zostanę wykorzystany w każdy możliwy sposób. Moje ziemie, moi ludzie, moja godność zostaną mi odebrane. W bardzo brutalny sposób. Będę przechodził z rąk do rąk Danii, Turcji, Rosji, Ameryki, długo by wymieniać. I za każdym razem będzie tak samo: „Ice, do mojego gabinetu, teraz!". I nie będę mógł nie przyjść. Za to nie byłoby tak „delikatnie". Zresztą, nie będzie delikatnego razu. Będę wtedy wyglądem przypominał kruchego dwunastolatka.

„Jesteś nikim! Jesteś szmatą! Męską dziwką! Chociaż tę męską mogłem sobie spokojnie darować! Jesteś zerem!" - te słowa będą moim chlebem powszednim. Słysząc je codziennie, moja samoocena się zmieni. Spadnie, na całe dno. Rozbije je i przepadnie na zawsze. Aż w końcu, każdego ranka, będę wypełzać z łóżka, nie mając sił iść. Doczołgam się do łazienki, zostawiając za sobą smugi krwi. Podeprę się o jakiś mebel i spojrzę w lustro. Brudna od kurzu, zakrwawiona twarz będzie moją. Spojrzę sobie w oczy i mruknę: „Jestem, kim jestem. Tym, kim się stałem. Mówią na mnie tak, jak do mnie to pasuje: szmata, dziwka. Tym jestem. Nie jestem człowiekiem, ani państwem, ani niczym takim. Jestem zabawką szmacianą, służę do wyrywania mnie sobie i robienia ze mną, co tylko się chce. Nic nie potrafię. I nie mogę stąd odejść. Bo nie. Bo będzie bolało. Zawsze boli. Ale, w końcu to tylko seks. Musi boleć. Tak pan mówi. A on ma zawsze rację".

Wiele lat życia w takim przekonaniu zabiłoby człowieka. Ale ja będę żył. Mimo że każdej nocy będę błagał o śmierć, koniec bólu i cierpienia. Ale będzie część mnie, która nie pozwoli mi odejść. Ta część przypomni mi osobę, o której już praktycznie nie pamiętałem, której nie widziałem, Bóg wie jak długo. I każdej nocy, po bolesnym stosunku, będę sobie przypominał Ciebie, tę osobę, o której zdążyłem zapomnieć. Aż w końcu powiedziałem sobie: „Dość! Po co to robię?! Co by powiedział Braciszek?!". Na to słowo zapłaczę gorzko i upadnę no posadzkę. Ale przyjdzie taki dzień, że będę Tobą. Tym samym tchórzem, który lata temu umknął męczarniom. I ta misja zawiedzie. Pan znajdzie mnie i zawlecze do swojego pokoju. A tam, bez przerwy, przez kilka godzin, będzie mnie męczył, fizycznie i psychicznie. I tym razem nie ograniczy się tylko do stosunku. Będę już miał wiek ciała około piętnastoletniego. Pan zastosuje wiele innych kar cielesnych. I po tych kilku godzinach, moje ciało i umysł odmówią mi posłuszeństwa. I pogrążę się w ciemność.

Pan przeniesie mnie na moją ziemię, gdzie miałem zdechnąć niczym nic nie warte zwierzę. Zakrwawiony, bez ani grama ubrania, zostałem rzucony na śnieg i porządnie nim zakryty. Tylko palce rąk i kawałek głowy wystawały spod śnieżnej pierzyny. Zdążę skostnieć, zanim ktoś mnie odnajdzie. Pewien mężczyzna, przyszły Islandczyk, zauważy czyjeś palce w śniegu. Rozkopie troszkę i pobiegnie natychmiast po pomoc. I przyjdą ludzie. Moi ludzie. Owiną mnie kożuchami i zaniosą do domu. Mojego domu, który dla mnie sami zrobili. I zaopiekują się mną. A później, odzyskam powoli siły, jednak umysł mój będzie wyczerpany. I mimo spokoju na mojej ziemi, ludzie będą nieszczęśliwi, przez mój stan psychiczny. Znowu będzie, jak dawniej. Nie będę mógł jeść, spać, myśleć. Raniony zbyt dużo razy, będę bał się innych. Ludzie będą mnie przerażać. A ja będę przerażał ich swoim stanem. I wciąż nie będę mógł pogodzić ze sobą moich myśli o Tobie. Wściekłość wrzała we mnie od lat, ale również tęsknota i chęć bycia u Twego boku rosły z każdym dniem.

Ale w końcu, po drugiej wojnie światowej, przypomnisz sobie o mnie. Byłem zajęty walką o przetrwanie, ale udało mi się. Przypłyniesz na moją wyspę, sam, bez eskorty czy wsparcia. Dawno będziesz pogodzony zresztą Skandynawów. Postawisz stopę na Islandii, a ja to odczuję. Poczuję Twoją obecność u mnie. I wystraszę się tego spotkania z Tobą. Wejdziesz do mojego domu, na obrzeżach Reykjaviku. Ja będę wtedy leżał na łóżku, w swoim pokoiku, i odpoczywał. A słysząc Twoje kroki, szybkie kroki, stanowcze, zbliżające się do pomieszczenia, przerażę się i schowam za łóżkiem. Zapukasz i usłyszę Twój zatroskany głos. Ale nie powiem ani słowa. Zaniepokojony wejdziesz, ponieważ służąca powiedziała, że na pewno tam mnie znajdziesz. I otworzysz drzwi, a Twoje stopy znajdą się w pokoiku. Ja będę kukał zza łóżka. I dojrzysz moje śnieżnobiałe włosy. I zbliżysz się, a ja podsunę się aż pod ścianę i zwinę w kłębek. Przerażenie w moich oczach przerazi również i Ciebie. Podejdziesz bliżej i klękniesz nade mną.

„Ice? Ice, to ja, Nor. To ja, twój starszy brat. Ice, pamiętasz? Tak strasznie cię przepraszam!". Będziesz płakał nade mną, a ja będę coraz bardziej przestraszony. Z moich oczu także pocieknie potok łez. I wtedy powtórzę to samo, co mówiłem przed lustrem każdego dnia po bolesnych nocach. „Jestem, kim jestem. Tym, kim się stałem. Mówią na mnie tak, jak do mnie to pasuje: szmata, dziwka. Tym jestem. Nie jestem człowiekiem, ani państwem, ani niczym takim. Jestem zabawką szmacianą, służę do wyrywania mnie sobie i robienia ze mną, co tylko się chce. Nic nie potrafię. I nie mogę stąd odejść. Bo nie. Bo będzie bolało. Zawsze boli. Ale, w końcu to tylko seks. Musi boleć. Tak pan mówi. A on ma zawsze rację". Będziesz próbował mi przerwać, nie będziesz mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszysz. I kiedy się już nagadam, potrząśniesz mną i powtórzysz: „To ja! Twój braciszek!".

I wtedy się uspokoję. W mojej głowie pojawią się na powrót wszystkie wspomnienia z Tobą, a tamtym myślom powiem: „Nie!". I wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Prawie.

Złe wspomnienia nie znikną nigdy. Wyryją głębokie ran w mojej pamięci i odbiją się na mojej psychice. I, chcąc nie chcąc, to Twoja wina! Już nigdy nie będę w stanie Cię pokochać jak brata! Może to niezrozumiałe, ale... Nadal będę Cię kochał, lecz nie będę w stanie tego Ci okazać. I będziemy zadowoleni z tego, jak się to zakończy. Ale...

Braciszku. Proszę Cię tylko o jedno. Gdy mnie znajdziesz, pokochaj mnie całym sercem, całym Sobą, tak, abym i ja Cię pokochał z całej mej drobnej siły. Żebym potem mógł Cię z całej siły znienawidzić i nie czuć bólu na myśl o Tobie. A później, w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, znów pokochał Cię najbardziej na świecie.


End file.
